Адажио Дэззл/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Dazzlings sitting in the shadows EG2.png Adagio's gem absorbing green mist EG2.png The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png Adagio -isn't the same as in Equestria- EG2.png Adagio -only gain so much power here- EG2.png Adagio sarcastic -I love it here- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle not amused EG2.png Adagio getting a headache EG2.png Adagio Dazzle gritting her teeth EG2.png Adagio witnesses explosion of magic EG2.png Adagio looking at magical explosion EG2.png Adagio Dazzle runs out of the cafe EG2.png Adagio Dazzle in shock and awe EG2.png Adagio Dazzle's gem shimmers EG2.png Adagio -did you feel that-- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle's sinister grin EG2.png Adagio -do you know what that is-- EG2.png Aria and Sonata don't have a clue EG2.png Adagio -it's Equestrian magic!- EG2.png Aria -this world doesn't have Equestrian magic- EG2.png Adagio and Aria -it does now- EG2.png Adagio -everyone in this pathetic world- EG2.png The Dazzlings begin to scheme EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence Dazzlings' gems EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Dazzlings credits EG2.png The Dazzlings stand in the shadows EG2.png The Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High EG2.png Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png The Dazzlings at the start of the tour EG2.png The Dazzlings sense something -magical- EG2.png Sunset Shimmer -that's the science lab- EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png The Dazzlings see Sunset run off EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png Adagio Dazzle getting an idea EG2.png The Dazzlings give each other sly looks EG2.png Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -great way to meet other students- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -you'll have to excuse them- EG2.png Adagio calls Sonata and Aria idiots EG2.png The Dazzlings try to appear innocent EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Adagio palming her jewel EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png Adagio -hate for anything to happen- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -this is it, girls- EG2.png Sonata Dusk excited about lunch EG2.png Adagio Dazzle groaning and face-palming EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -get our true Equestrian magic back- EG2.png Adagio looks through the cafeteria doors EG2.png Adagio smirking through the door glass EG2.png Aria Blaze -do what we always do- EG2.png Adagio -won't be the same as the times before- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle schemes EG2.png Adagio Dazzle's sinister close-up grin EG2.png Adagio hears Sonata speak EG2.png Adagio -just follow my lead- EG2.png Aria Blaze -or my lead- EG2.png Adagio grabs Aria EG2.png Adagio snarling at Aria -MY lead!- EG2.png The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Adagio singing and stroking student's hair EG2.png The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png Adagio Dazzle standing next to unnamed boy EG2.png Adagio strokes unnamed boy's chin EG2.png Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing close-up EG2.png The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -proving you're the best- EG2.png Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing -let's have a battle!- EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png Adagio Dazzle's eyes glow green EG2.png Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing song's climax EG2.png Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png Storybook page about the sirens EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Dazzlings enter the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings watch the arguing students EG2.png Adagio feigning concern EG2.png Adagio -some kind of underlying tension- EG2.png Sonata -used too much grape juice- EG2.png Adagio -it's not the fruit punch, it's us- EG2.png Adagio -just the kickoff party, girls- EG2.png The Dazzlings looking sinister EG2.png The Dazzlings hears Twilight EG2.png The Dazzlings looking surprised EG2.png Twilight shouting -friendship is magic!- EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio -talk about throwing down the gauntlet- EG2.png Adagio calls the Rainbooms -a little cocky- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -all locked up- EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing students' negativity EG2.png Adagio looks at the Rainbooms curiously EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -it found us- EG2.png Adagio and Aria looking at Sonata EG2.png Sonata shrugging EG2.png Adagio shouting -magic!- EG2.png Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight's head -defeating- stick figure Adagio EG2.png The Dazzlings in the CHS student crowd EG2.png The Dazzlings accept the crowd's praise EG2.png Dazzlings Smiling at the Negativity EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing more negativity EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -you feel that, girls-- EG2.png Dazzlings laughing evilly EG2.png Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio motions for Aria and Sonata to silence EG2.png Aria -how exactly are we supposed to get to their magic-- EG2.png Adagio -just as capable of falling apart- EG2.png Adagio -they just need a little...- EG2.png Adagio -push in the wrong direction- EG2.png Adagio -lining up to give them a shove- EG2.png Adagio and Aria amused and Sonata swaying EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -tears already-- EG2.png Aria and Sonata laughing at Twilight EG2.png The Dazzlings hear the next band EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -better head back- EG2.png Dazzlings walk down the school hallway EG2.png Adagio stops Aria and Sonata EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -why- because you didn't-- EG2.png Adagio -we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -you girls are so tight- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -If it's any consolation- EG2.png Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png The Dazzlings waiting backstage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -We want to save the good stuff- EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants glowing backstage EG2.png Curtain opens on the Dazzlings EG2.png Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.png The Dazzlings second -Oh whoa oh- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -Now that you're- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -under our- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle extreme closeup EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Adagio -Now you've fallen under our spell- EG2.png Adagio -Listen to the sound of my voice- EG2.png Adagio with her hand beckoning to the camera EG2.png The Dazzlings bathed in the spotlight EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly in the audience EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -really looking forward to it- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle approaches Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -sympathizing- with Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -your band was so much better- EG2.png Aria Blaze -wanted it so much more- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -Dazzlings versus Rainbooms - EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png Sonata Dusk -are held up for some reason- EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Yet another Adagio evil grin EG2.png Adagio -Told you someone would give them a shove- EG2.png Sonata -She pulled a lever- EG2.png Aria -Go back to sleep, Sonata- EG2.png The Dazzlings waiting EG2.png Trixie -Try to top that!- EG2.png Adagio -I don't know if we can!- EG2.png The Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio stops the laughter EG2.png Dazzlings see green mist coming out EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly EG2.png Dazzlings strutting onto ampitheater stage EG2.png The Dazzlings begin vocalizing introduction EG2.png The Dazzlings absorbing the green mist while performing EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the right EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the left EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Adagio -Welcome to the show- EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings -Our time is now- EG2.png The Dazzlings -Your time is running out- EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png Dazzlings with their hands up EG2.png The Dazzlings put their hands down EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings pre-transformation EG2.png Red lights surround the Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio evil face EG2.png The Dazzlings colored in black EG2.png The Dazzlings' black color breaks EG2.png The Dazzlings transformed EG2.png The Dazzlings -Nothing can stop us now!- EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted by the Rainbooms' music EG2.png Adagio looks up at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Adagio -into a real Battle of the Bands-- EG2.png Adagio -Then let's battle!- EG2.png The Dazzlings -All we want and more- EG2.png Adagio -Now it's time to finish you!- EG2.png Adagio's pendants shining EG2.png Adagio powering the other Dazzlings' pendants EG2.png The Dazzlings shining bright EG2.png Adagio's magic overloads EG2.png Adagio's siren projection appears EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png The Dazzlings with red eyes EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow see Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png Adagio angry EG2.png Siren Adagio deflecting the stars EG2.png Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png Dazzlings continue attacking with their voices EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png The Dazzlings evil grins EG2.png Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings get angry EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings affected by shockwave EG2.png Adagio weakened EG2.png Adagio's eyes stop glowing red EG2.png The Dazzling losing control of the Audience EG2.png The Dazzlings about to get defeated EG2.png Rainboom alicorn EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings being defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings with their pendants broken EG2.png Adagio sees her pendant broken EG2.png The Dazzlings nervous EG2.png The Dazzlings singing badly EG2.png The Dazzlings realize that they can't sing well EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings running away EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png Седьмой сезон Борьба теней. Часть 2 Sirens flying over Stygian's village S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata under a cloudy sky S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sing their siren song S7E26.png Energy flowing into Adagio's siren jewel S7E26.png Sirens collecting negative energy from the village S7E26.png Stygian on the outskirts of the hypnotized village S7E26.png Sirens singing and collecting negative energy S7E26.png Flash Magnus flying around the Sirens S7E26.png Flash Magnus flying around Aria Blaze S7E26.png Aria Blaze blasting magic at Flash Magnus S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata go on the offensive S7E26.png Pillars attack the Sirens and protect villagers S7E26.png Somnambula flying past Adagio Dazzle S7E26.png Adagio Dazzle looking at Somnambula S7E26.png Somnambula flying circles around the Sirens S7E26.png Somnambula goads the Sirens into chasing her S7E26.png Star Swirl watches the Sirens chase Somnambula S7E26.png Somnambula lures the Sirens toward the portal S7E26.png Somnambula tricks Sirens into flying through the portal S7E26.png Товары с персонажем Adagio Dazzle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Adagio Dazzle Rainbow Rocks singing doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Adagio Dazzle doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Adagio Dazzle packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks The Mane Event cover.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg Rainbow Rocks Panorama Sticker Storybook sticker sheet.jpg Разное Adagio Dazzle Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png FIENDship is Magic Sirens IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 cover A.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 cover A textless.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 credits page.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 cover B.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 cover B textless.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 credits page.jpg en:Adagio Dazzle/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей